


Mutual Admiration

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Draco100's prompt #11: A Secret Admirer.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Draco100's prompt #11: A Secret Admirer. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Mutual Admiration

~

“You’ve a secret admirer?” Pansy shrieked. 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Speak up, they may not have heard you in Hogsmeade.” 

Pansy lowered her voice. “Sorry. So who is it?” 

Draco eyed her flatly. “What part of _secret_ is unclear?” 

Pansy clapped her hands. “You mean you _really_ don’t know? How exciting! Who do you hope it is?” 

Draco shrugged, but his gaze drifted towards the Gryffindor table. 

Pansy sighed. “Really? Come on, Draco, how likely’s that?” 

Draco huffed. “Is what?” 

Pansy leaned in. “You’re hoping it’s Potter.”

“Rubbish.” But Draco wouldn’t meet her eyes. 

Pansy patted his arm. “Good luck.” 

~

Draco studied his third gift thoughtfully. 

His first, a box of his favourite truffles, delighted him. He’d not had them since the war’d ended. 

The second, a soft, green scarf, was around his neck. He loved it. 

The third, however, was different, personal. Heart full, Draco turned his wand over in his hands. 

He reread the note. Like it the others, is said, ‘I hope this brings a smile to you face. Your secret admirer.’

“Potter,” Draco breathed. It had to be. Unless he’d given Draco’s wand to someone else. Draco sighed. There was only one way to find out. 

~

“Potter.”

Potter, with Weasley and Granger as always, stopped, looking over towards Draco. He inclined his head. “Malfoy.” 

Draco exhaled. “May I speak with you?” He glanced at the other two. “Alone, if possible?” 

“Not likely!” spat Weasley. “As if we’d ever—”

Potter placed a hand on Weasley’s arm. “It’s fine, Ron. You go on. I’ll see you later.” 

“But—” Granger leaned in, saying something. Weasley huffed. “Fine.” 

Once they were alone, Draco nodded towards an empty class room. “In there okay?”

Potter nodded. “Sure.” His expression was unreadable, and Draco began fearing he'd been wrong about his secret admirer. 

~

“I’ve been getting gifts,” Draco said once they entered the classroom. 

Potter raised an eyebrow. “Gifts?” 

“Chocolate.” Draco touched the scarf around his neck. “This scarf, my wand. Are you responsible?” 

Potter shrugged, a faint blush spreading across his face. “What if I am?” 

“If you are, thanks. If you’re not, someone else returned my wand. Since you’re the person who took it from me—”

Potter smiled faintly. “Fine, you caught me.” 

Draco smirked. “You weren’t trying that hard to keep your identity secret.” 

“Worked with the chocolate and the scarf, though, right?” 

Draco snorted. “I suppose so. Anyway…why?” 

~

Potter shrugged. “You seemed like you could use cheering up since we all returned for eighth-year.” 

Draco stifled his disappointment. “Right. Of course.” 

“There’s…another reason.”

Draco raised an eyebrow in inquiry. 

Potter smiled faintly. “I was hoping we could start over, be friends.” 

Draco swallowed. “I suppose.” 

“Really?” Potter smiled. “Brilliant.” 

“Right,” Draco said, starting for the door. “See you around—”

“Wait.” Potter clasped Draco’s arm. “What’s wrong? You’re upset.” 

Draco shrugged.

Potter’s eyes narrowed. “Is it because you _liked_ having a secret admirer?” 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Who doesn’t? Now if you’ll excuse—”

“Wait.” Potter hummed. “I lied.” 

~

Draco paused. “Excuse me?”

“I lied.” Potter watched Draco closely. 

“So now you _don’t_ want to be friends?” Draco sneered. “That was fast. What did I do wrong this time?”

“It’s not you—”

“Oh, please!” Draco snorted. “It’s always me. You’re ‘perfect Potter’. You can do no wrong—”

Potter grabbed Draco’s shoulders. “Shut it! I’m trying to tell you something.” 

“Whatever, Potter. First you’re my secret admirer, now you want nothing to do with me? I’m tired of your games—”

Potter shook him. “I’m not playing,” he growled, and then Draco was being kissed within an inch of his life. 

~

Draco melted against Potter as he explored Draco’s mouth, his tongue curling around Draco’s to tease and tempt. 

Tilting his head, Draco deepened the kiss, which morphed from its former frantic pace to a slow, sensual tangle of tongues. 

“Wanted this for ages,” Potter gasped against Draco’s skin when they broke for air. 

Draco panted, unable to believe that they’d gone from talking to…whatever this was so quickly. And when Potter squeezed his arse, Draco shivered. 

Potter drew back. “So, are you up for this?” he asked. “Are you upset I’m your secret admirer?” 

Draco smiled. “Not at all.” 

~

“Where’ve you been?” Pansy asked when Draco appeared late for supper. 

Smirking, Draco sat down. “Around.”

She studied him. “You look smug.” She gasped. “Salazar! You found him!” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Who?” 

“Your secret admirer! So, who is it?” 

Draco hesitated. Yes, they'd spent the afternoon snogging, but that didn’t mean Potter wanted to go public. “I—”

“Draco?” 

Turning, Draco found Potter standing there, smiling. “Potter.” 

“Mind if I join you for supper?” 

Draco blinked. “If you like.” 

Potter’s smile widened. “I like.” And just like that, he sat down. 

“Lucky sod,” Pansy whispered.

Draco grinned. Yes, he was.

~


End file.
